This invention relates in general to the construction of coke oven charging devices and in particular to a new and useful device for delivering fine coal to each oven of a coke oven battery, and which includes a truck for the coal hopper which is movable along the batteries and which is connected to an inert gas pressure system, for distributing inert gases throughout the fine coal hopper, and for returning and filtering the gases.